


【ABO|昭师】林深

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【晋骨科|昭师昭】各种Paro [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 之前说过的ABO脑洞中的初夜标记部分。
Relationships: 司马昭/司马师
Series: 【晋骨科|昭师昭】各种Paro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056332
Kudos: 3





	【ABO|昭师】林深

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Alpha 昭/ Omega 师
> 
> 古风ABO，大量私设，并不好吃（所以你说我写它干啥）
> 
> 好了修改完毕www（不过还是不太好吃吧hhhhh想象余地很大）
> 
> 题目就暂时这样吧……
> 
> 虽然是爽文也求评论啊！！！也有走一点点心的啊23333333

“哥……？”

司马昭在泉水旁洗过澡，回到林中屋前推开门，扑面而来的气息瞬间就在他脑子里点起了燎原大火，某种汹涌的浪潮在他身体里觉醒，叫嚣着渴望另一种安慰。

而他那长出三岁的同父同母哥哥司马师，先他一步洗完回来，正整个人都埋在锦被下，司马昭不用看就能从气息中感知到司马师现在的状态，知道他现在定是从脸颊红到耳尖，甚至连着脖子和胸膛也都泛着诱人的粉红色。时值暮春，天气并不算十分炎热，室内的温度却像是烧着好几盆炭火，叫人燥热难安。

而这种种反常，并不是风寒发烧作祟，只缘于司马师是个正陷在情潮里的阴君，而司马昭被他勾动，也陷入了情欲的风暴，知觉为此高度敏感。

司马师尽管是个正常男人，却和一般人并不一样。没人知道这套独立于男女的性别是不是真的存在，因为绝大多数人都是阴阳调和的产物，只有极少数处在两极，也只有处在两极的人能够依靠独特的气息识别到对方存在，称为阴君与阳君。说来他们平时也与常人一般无二，特别之处只在于他们略微独特的生理结构和对彼此的吸引力。  
——阴君会在特定的时期格外需求阳君的垂爱，后者有让他们受孕的能力，而且无关男女。  
这也就是为什么它成为了一个秘闻，从来不会被光明正大地谈论，保持着半真半假的状态，成为少数人心照不宣的秘密。

司马昭从十六岁就知道自己是个阳君。

不只是因为他发育得比同龄男孩要好，还因为他发现自己有时候会闻到到一阵特别的气息。  
一开始他以为那是熏香，但熏香远不如这气息好闻。而且用不了太久，他就发现这气味的来源是人。不是所有人都会有特别的气味，他发现父母的气味几乎一样，除此之外就是偶尔出门能闻到一丝。而在所有气味中，对他最有吸引力的，竟然出自和自己同床共枕的哥哥司马师。

一年之后，司马师成年，从两个人的房间搬了出去，没多久就成了亲。这个时候司马昭已经知道他们一旦和另一极结合，气味就会发生变化，而他知道嫂嫂夏侯徽并不是具备这种能力的人，而司马师成婚这些年，已经有了两个女儿，气味也始终保持着不变。

眼下，司马昭关好门，毫不收敛地把自己的气息放了出去。

“把你的气息收一收……”

司马师把脸埋在枕褥间唤了他一声，努力控制着声音让这句话听上去不那么像虚弱的哀求。无需他的容许或者拒绝，司马昭像只豹子一样敏捷而轻巧地来到床边，宽衣解带一气呵成，迫不及待地抓住司马师的手腕，把那具烫得像块火炭的躯体牢牢拥在怀里。  
“明明哥哥都已经这样了……”  
他想了这么久，终于等到了这一天。

记忆中他从没见过司马师的情潮发作过，一度还怀疑过他哥哥到底是不是那种体质。司马师的身上经常有中药苦味，偶尔会有清淡的熏香，但这都不影响司马昭准确无误地辨别出其中他独有的甘甜味道。在司马师成亲后，两人的母亲张春华曾经特意把次子叫到房中，隐晦地给他提点了一些东西，特别提到司马师和他不一样，她知道和长子同龄的那些人中哪些人是特别的，叮嘱次子要照应着些长兄。  
司马昭似懂非懂，郑重地点点头，尽管他觉得母亲的担心完全是多余的。  
那可是他大哥啊，是那么谨慎小心，又是那么骄矜的司马师。年轻，簇新又锐利，天地间无人可折他半点锋芒。

这的确是司马师情潮第一次发作。  
不是意外，却也让他着实招架不住。  
拜长期服用的中药所赐，他的性别分化十八岁才开始，情潮发作很少，且不规律，索性他把母亲给的抑制药方拿来，更改了剂量长期服用。  
现在他也没空去考虑眼下这来势汹汹的情潮和长期抑制到底有没有关系，司马昭的嘴唇凑了上来，他便毫不犹豫地噙住了，像是抓住救命稻草一样把全副心神贯注在这个吻上。  
毕竟，只有这样他才能稍稍从下身泥泞一片的羞臊中抽离开一点。

司马昭不知道阴君下面可以这么湿。  
即便他也刚刚成了亲，和十五岁的身为普通人的妻子王元姬夜半在床上胡闹，和眼前的司马师比，她也完全就是个孩子。  
和元姬洞房那一夜，他并没有真正进去。  
他当然不是不懂，只是想到元姬才刚刚成年，他有点怕自己弄伤她，更何况……  
更何况……

好在他哥哥到底还是喜欢他的。  
好在司马师没有再让他等下去。  
深陷情潮的阴君后穴没费多久就容纳了司马昭的两根手指，几下抽插之后就涌出了更多蜜液。司马师的阳物同样溢出了不少透明的欲液，和司马昭自己一样。  
司马昭突然有了一个想法。  
他向下移去，司马师像是看穿了他，伸手抵住他的肩不让他低下身子。  
“昭儿，别……”  
他应该是用了全身的力气，司马昭的鼻尖离他还有寸余。  
司马昭笑了，他对着湿淋淋的性器吹了一口气，然后伸出舌头，舌尖刚刚好够到湿润饱满的顶端。  
司马师的手瞬间就软了下去，胡乱地去抓被褥布料。司马昭用舌尖蹂躏他的铃口，在他几乎要控制不住挺腰的时候逡巡向下，舔过囊袋。  
“昭儿——！”  
这声惊叫变调成了一声毫不掩饰的长吟。司马昭先是在他大腿内侧紧要的地方咬了一口，随后舌尖径直戳上了湿软的花穴，大力舔吮起来。

司马师的眼泪涌了上来，这下可好，他从来不知道自己身体里原来盛着这么多的水。  
体内泛起的空虚感啃噬着他，他注意到司马昭一直没有说话，只在舔吮的时候发出些喉音和低叹。

对司马昭而言，渴望了这么久的人现在就在自己身下，他却好像一下有了无穷尽的耐心，而即便是在这样被动的境地，司马师也能轻易地看穿司马昭隔着沉默拼命压抑的急躁和渴求，清楚他弟弟是因为太想要了，反倒一点都不敢冒进。

“够了……”  
不同寻常的哭腔终于让司马昭舍得暂停动作抬头，看见司马师因为刚才的声音拼命把脸扭向一边，牙还咬着脸旁的被角。司马昭撑起身子，含住司马师暴露给他的一侧耳垂。  
“哥哥只是这样就受不了了？”

声音如司马师所料一般沙哑急切。  
但，什么叫只是这样。  
司马师短暂地在心里分了一下神，教训一下自己那不知什么时候变得没大没小的胞弟。然而就在这片刻走神的功夫，司马昭毫不犹豫地把自己送进了早已湿滑不堪的欢所。

即使是天赋异禀的体质，再加上之前那么充分的准备，司马昭的尺寸还是有点太难以消受了。  
司马昭进到一半的时候司马师试图咬住自己的手背，而司马昭拦住了他的动作，强硬地迫他转过头，被迫承受一个满是情欲味道的吻。  
在司马昭的舌尖快要伸到他喉咙的时候，他的阳物也终于完完全全地进入了花穴。

太过分了。

这是司马师失神之前的最后想法。

温柔的吻细密地落在司马师唇角，后者却完全顾不上回应对方，他被情潮唤起的高度敏感的知觉此时全部集中到身后那处被硕大阳物猛烈抽插的肉穴，悍猛的肉刃碾平每一道褶皱，将穴口完全撑开，泛着靡红水光的肠肉被干得翻出体外又被重重地捣回原处，同时肉体拍打的声音因为泛滥的汁水变得异常清晰，更加使得阳火正旺的两个青年血脉偾张。

司马昭被这绝妙的快感引着不断向深处探寻，一记深顶之下他碾开另一个入口前的细嫩肉瓣，扣住了司马师的手。  
而司马师用同样的力道回握住他，算作是对他的回应。  
饱胀的阳物甫一进入从未被侵犯的内腔，两个人都颤栗了一下。  
于司马昭而言这是他冲锋的最后号角，而司马师早已在他身下溃不成军。他中途被直接操射过一次，整个人被完全对折过来，除了断断续续的哭叫几乎无法发出其他声音。  
何况在他身体里的是司马昭，他唯一不能拒绝、也不想拒绝的人。

司马昭射在他所能及的最深处，激得司马师前端的分身抖动着再次吐出已显稀薄的白精。还未等他回过神，司马昭拨开他颈侧的长发，对准因为情动而显出形状的那枚小小腺体咬了下去。

司马师也不知道刺激腺体完成标记还能让他陷入二次高潮。

之前充满着整间屋子的两种气味开始变化，趋向  
交融同一，简单直白地提醒着他：  
他被亲弟弟标记了。

司马昭退出来的时候，因为射得太深，司马师能感觉到过了一会儿弟弟留在里面的东西才慢慢向外流。  
“你……”  
类似失禁的感觉并不算好，但也称不上坏，更何况他现在情潮尚未完全褪去，绵长的高潮余韵也让他深深喘着气，多一个字也说不出。  
司马昭以一种恨不得每一寸皮肤都贴着他的方式紧紧抱着他，低低地笑起来：“这不就是哥哥和我来这儿的目的吗。”

这一切都是他要的。  
还有什么能比这更好。  
司马师牵动嘴角露出一个由衷的笑，偏头把吻落在司马昭的额际。

司马昭替司马师擦干净，重新把人抱进怀里。

按照计划，他们要在这间小屋待上三天，直到司马师的情潮彻底结束。身处城外乡野，谁也不知道现在是夜里几时，但是月亮很好。

“我会永远陪在哥哥身边，守着哥哥身后。”

保护你。

这三个字是司马昭暗自在心里说的。但他脸颊贴着司马师温热的皮肤，听着他沉稳有力的心跳，身心完全沉浸在两个人交融后的气息中，终于放纵自己把后面的话说出了声：

“我的子元。”

他说得极轻，极慢，丝毫不含糊，每个字咬在舌尖都极尽缠绵。

没有任何回应。司马昭抬头去看，司马师已经沉沉地睡着了，睡得很安稳，一如二十一年来他在他身边。

完.


End file.
